People subscribe various services provided to their residences or offices, such as cleaning service, gardening service, child care service, dog walking service, etc. A service recipient often needs to be present to provide access to the service location, tracking time spent by the service provider, and/or to pay for the service. Otherwise, the service recipient may not be sure whether the service provider indeed visited the service location to provide the subscribed service.